50 Cozy Words
by Icestar51
Summary: 50 words of one of my favorite couples, Cozy! Main Pairing: Izzy/Cody. Other pairings mentioned inside.


**Heh. Hi? I know I've been gone awhile, but I've mainly been reading fics. I wrote this, though, and something else for Of Love and Fanfiction.**

**Main Pairing: Izzy/Cody**

**Side Pairings: Gwen/Harold, Noah/Katie**

**Mentioned Pairings: LeShawna/Tyler, Justin/Beth, Geoff/Courtney, Trent/Lindsay, DJ/Heather, Bridgette/Ezekiel**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Winding<strong>

Cody and Izzy made out a lot. But they got a laugh when Izzy's red hair began winding around Cody's head.

**2. Pie**

"I like pie, yes I do, oh, I like pie, how about you?" Izzy sang.

Cody smirked, picked up a chocolate pie, and threw it in her face. They had fun getting it off.

**3. Accidental**

Was Heather being drenched in honey purely accidental? With Izzy and Cody around, the answer was always no.

**4. Pedant**

"Are you sure you want to be pursuing this relationship?" Courtney asked Cody.

Izzy growled as she leaped from her hiding place. "Stop being such a pedant!" she snarled.

**5. Irony**

"Who ever thought that I would end up with you? That a sarcastic bookworm like Noah would end up with a peppy girl like Katie? That a prairie boy like Ezekiel would end up with a surfer girl like Bridgette?" Cody told Izzy.

"That's the irony of it all." Izzy responded.

**6. None**

Most people in relationships talk before they move on. None for Izzy and Cody. They were ready.

**7. Preparation**

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Izzy squealed, as Gwen brought a dress over to her.

"Try this one." Gwen suggested. Izzy grinned at her.

"After I do the preparation for my date, why don't we prepare for your date with Harold?" Izzy smirked. Gwen grinned. "You're on."

**8. Fellow**

Most of their fellow competitors in Total Drama had

hooked up. Izzy did most of the matchmaking.

**9. Area**

It was advised to never go in the woodland area of the resort where the eliminated contestants were. Izzy and Cody were there, and there was usually an explosion once a day.

**10. Clique**

If Heather ever tried to bother them with her clique, she'd regret it. By the end of the day, she was drenched in maple syrup and covered in sliced pineapple.

**11. Satisfying**

Izzy and Cody emerged from Izzy's room, their clothes ruffled.

"That making out was truly satisfying!" Cody said. Izzy's eyes gleamed. "I know."

**12. Enemy**

"Why are you dating a loser like him?" Justin asked her.

Izzy narrowed her eyes. "At least I have a date, enemy!"

**13. Dig**

Izzy was digging in the middle of the woods. Cody walked over and joined her. Two days later, LeShawna and Tyler found them with their clothes ruffled and Cody's shirt missing. All that Izzy did was grin at their rescuers.

**14. Electronics**

No one knew how Izzy could rig a calculator to explode. She did the same with most other electronics. Cody didn't mind. But…she still owed him a new calculator.

**15. Infallible**

"Come on, admit it!" Izzy had been pestering her boyfriend all day. Cody sighed.

"Fine! You're infallible! You can never, ever, make a mistake!" Cody threw his hands in the air.

Izzy grinned. "Now we can make out!"

**16. Taxation**

Izzy sighed. "Oh, the tax rates are high again. Cody, can you do something about that?"

Cody, who had friends who did that sort of thing, nodded. "Alright." Cody dialed a phone number. Someone on the other end picked up. "Hello? Yeah, this is Cody…"

**17. Posing**

When Izzy started posing in a green bikini for a Total Drama magazine, Cody couldn't take it. He immediately ran inside to stop his bleeding nose.

**18. Beauty**

People may call Lindsay the beautiful one, especially her boyfriend Trent. But, to Cody, Izzy would always be his special beauty, inside and out.

**19. Feel**

Izzy began rubbing lotion on Cody's back. He moaned. "Yeah, that's the spot! Oh, that feels so good! Keep going!"

Needless to say, anyone who was passing by at the moment would be utterly creeped out.

**20. Editor**

Izzy typed furiously on the computer. She was extremely pissed, and only Cody could calm her down. Right now, she was typing something very important. After she finished, she sat back, satisfied.

Now, on Cody's fangirl club page, a new message appeared. It stated the following, "_Back off! He's mine! I am his only girl, not any of you! Stalkers. –Crazy Miss Izzy."_

Izzy leaned back, satisfied. "I am the editor!"

**21. Lunch**

Cody and Izzy's first date involved lunch. Very tasty lunch. And, it was a double date with DJ and Heather, so, things got a little crazy.

**22. Paying**

Izzy narrowed her eyes. "You better be paying for lunch, mister!"

Cody grinned. "Sure. But you can pay me with a kiss!"

Later, Cody returned home with a black eye and a mental note to never do that again.

**23. Candidate**

"I want nothing to do with politics!" Izzy hollered. "Why do I care about the candidates for prime minister?"

"I care about one election." Cody told her.

"What's that?" his girlfriend wanted to know.

Cody grinned. "The election for the best girl around! And you're the winning candidate."

**24. Revolutionary**

"And so, the Americans and the British began the Revolutionary War." Cody told his students, who were taking notes. Suddenly, Izzy burst into the classroom.

"Here's a video on the Revolutionary War!" Izzy shouted. "I'll be borrowing your professor for a minute."

Izzy pulled him out of the room as the students exchanged glances. To this day, nobody knows where those two went. They refuse to comment on the situation.

**25. Oral**

"The oral is a part of your mouth!" Cody stated proudly.

Izzy brightened. "Let's see if my tongue can reach the oral when we're making out!"

The experiment wasn't successful, but Cody had fun anyway.

**26. Eager**

Cody was eager to see his girlfriend again after going to Australia for a month. She was eager to see him, too. So, they made out for most of the day, and later, they exploded some paint bombs. All in all, it was normal for Izzy.

**27. Comment**

When Heather made the comment about how their relationship was never going to work, Izzy cried.

Cody walked up to Heather, in the middle of the resort, where everyone else was watching, and grabbed her shirt.

"What do you want, loser?" Heather sneered.

"You said my relationship with Izzy isn't going to work?" Cody snarled. "Well, then how come we've been dating for two years, and you have only had a relationship for as long as a week." Cody smirked, and Heather growled at him angrily.

**28. Glue**

On April 1st, Cody walked into his apartment, but a bucket of glue fell onto him. Izzy walked into the room, giggling like crazy. Cody glanced at her. "You do know it's my birthday, right? Do people get covered by glue on their birthdays, now?"

Izzy smirked. "I'll help you get it off."

Cody's eyes widened. "I'm all for it."

**29. Pitfall**

Izzy had set up a pitfall trap in the middle of the woods. She didn't expect her boyfriend to be the one to fall into it.

**30. Century**

Nobody expected Izzy and Cody to hook up. But, the 21st century had plans for them.

**31. Deficiency**

Their buddy Ezekiel had Vitamin D deficiency. At least, he did. After Izzy, Cody, and Bridgette were done with him, Ezekiel had enough of the outdoors for a lifetime.

**32. Megabyte**

"My new invention holds a megabyte of data!" Cody said proudly. Izzy shook her head. "I bet the footage of our time as a couple is almost that much. Let's see!"

**33. Housing**

Izzy and Cody eventually found housing in an apartment in Edmonton, Alberta. It was a cool apartment, with a Jacuzzi, a mini-fridge, a flat-screen TV, and more cool stuff. Izzy and Cody always used the empty room for make-out sessions.

**34. Phoenix**

The happy couple went on a road trip with Justin, Beth, Geoff, and Courtney. Later, they got kicked out of Phoenix, Arizona, after Izzy's usual antics.

**35. Freeway**

"Riding down the freeway!" Izzy sang loudly, as Cody drove their car down the freeway. He loved it when his girlfriend sang, even though the other drivers made some rude gestures, Cody didn't care. And Izzy, she could always take care of them for him.

**36. Insertion**

Izzy kept requesting their insertion into _Star Stalker_ magazine. Eventually, she got it, and Izzy and Cody became the top Total Drama couple.

**37. Jury**

Izzy was in the court again, on trial for causing explosions. But, Cody was in the jury, so she got out with a warning.

**38. Mouse**

"Eek! Mouse!" Izzy jumped into Cody's arms.

Cody looked around. "There's no mouse."

Izzy grinned. "I know. I just wanted an excuse to jump into your arms."

Cody had to admit, that was a really good idea.

**39. Serving**

"Now, serving, a dinner for a happy couple!" Katie came over, happily serving the couple dinner. Noah came over, grumbling, and handed them a drink with two straws. Izzy and Cody stared at the straws eagerly, then started to drink. Katie grinned at them. "Enjoy your meal!" Izzy gave her a thumbs up.

**40. Concerto**

Izzy sat next to Gwen, and Cody sat next to Harold. Gwen looked at Izzy. "I'm surprised you haven't done anything remotely crazy."

Izzy sighed. "Cody said I had to behave at this concerto."

"What'd he do to convince you?" Gwen wanted to know.

"He confiscated all my explosives." Izzy responded.

**41. Kernel**

Izzy ate a popcorn kernel after she bought a popcorn machine. Cody walked into the house and gasped. "Holy buttered popcorn, what are you doing?"

"A popcorn machine gone wrong." Izzy responded.

**42. Lake**

Izzy and Cody were at the lake with LeShawna and Tyler. Izzy was settling down to eat lunch when she heard some girls talking.

"Cody's over there! I don't know where his stupid girlfriend is, though."

Izzy's hands tightened, and her plastic cup broke. Later, a lifeguard had to go in and rescue two girls. Izzy smirked as she left the lake.

**43. School**

Cody threw his hat in the air. Izzy leaped up and caught it. "We're finished with school!" she shouted gleefully. Cody grabbed her and they started to make out. Somehow, they managed to get back to their apartment without coming up for air. It put Bridgette and Ezekiel to shame.

**44. Pile**

"Pile up!" Izzy screamed. The whole cast of Total Drama piled up on top of Cody. He had a couple broken bones, but Izzy nursed him back to health. That completely made up for it.

**45. Swear**

"I swear that I will never leave you, Izzy Crown!" Cody told her.

"And I swear that I will never leave you, Cody Anderson!" Izzy told him.

They had a bond unlike any other Total Drama couple. The bond of eternal love.

**46. Tour**

When Cody went with his band on tour, Izzy got to come along and hang with Gwen, Beth, and Lindsay. Izzy also got the position of Cody's biggest fan. Cody wouldn't have it any other way.

**47. Act**

Izzy loved to act. She acted in movies, in plays, in TV shows, and she loved to act make-out scenes…especially when Cody was the one she was making out with.

**48. Pressure**

Cody had received a lot of pressure from his castmates about asking Izzy out. When later asked about the situation, Cody answered their questions. "I was under pressure, and it changed my life forever!"

**49. Leading**

Izzy was leading Cody to a life of love. Cody was leading Izzy to the same thing. The two were natural born leaders…of love. And they loved each other very much.

**50. Beyond**

"Our love goes beyond making out and crazy adventures…Isabella Mikayla Crown, will you marry me?" Cody asked.

Izzy started crying, and she gripped Cody tight. "Of course I will, Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson! I love you so much!"

All in all, the two had a very cozy life together. And that was how it should be.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you guys think?<strong>

**Please review and tell me your opinions, thoughts, complaints, rants, questions, comments, blabberings, or whatever you can think of!**

**-Icestar51-**


End file.
